The Bubble Butt
by gayfic33
Summary: With Reggie's parent's out of town and a special gift for his best friend Archie, the two spend a night together that the two will never forget.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

Reggie is walking to class when he sees Archie at his locker. He grabs a bag out of his backpack and walks over to Archie, leaning in close behind him.

"Wear these tonight when you come over… Bubble Butt." Reggie whispers into Archie's ear before a quick nibble on his ear.

Reggie then walks away, Archie staring at him.

That night, Archie arrives at Reggie's house, knocking on the door in anticipation for what is about to happen. Reggie answers the door, wearing a black hoodie that makes his tall black hair even more prominent. Archie runs a hand through his own hair.

"Hey."

"Hey dude."

"Thanks for the present." Archie walks in the house, the door closing behind him.

"Well, you needed something that truly showed your bubble butt."

"Well…" Archie whips his belt right off. "I guess my bubble butt must thank you." He pulls his pants down, showing off the black pair of briefs that makes the butt Reggie loves so much look more bubble-like than ever before.

"Oh, I do love a good thank you." Reggie then moves in and begins kissing Archie.

Reggie begins squeezing Archie's ass while Archie digs his fingers through the sides of Reggie's hair. Both of their tongues clash as the begins taking their clothes off. They separate as they begin taking their shirts off.

"My parents won't be back until tomorrow… so you can stay the night… if you want?" Reggie and Archie are standing there in silence for a few seconds.

"Of course. Now are you going to take my butt or should I take charge?"

Reggie just laughs as he grabs Archie by his waist and begins kissing him again. Reggie walks with Archie to the couch in the living room, where he tosses Archie onto it. He leans down to Archie to continue kissing him as runs his hands through his hair multiple times. Reggie then stands back up and flips Archie around, sticking his butt up to his groin area. Reggie pulls down his boxers, his large and erect penis just slightly touching Archie's butt.

"I'm about to ruin you," Reggie smirks as he pats his hands around his perfect hair.

"Try your hardest." Archie looks back to Reggie, admiring the smolder he is giving before Reggie shoves his penis in him just like he has so many times before.

Reggie grabs Archie's waist and begins thrusting in and out of Archie with extreme speed and strength that shakes Archie's entire body. Archie grabs hold of the cushions in the couch as he tries to remain still for Reggie. Reggie is so hot and horny as he continues that he feels the need to do more. He leans slightly forward and around to grab Archie's erect penis with his hand, quickly begin to jerk it off.

Ten minutes later…

Reggie is really close to climaxing. Reggie is sweating bullets as he continues thrusting and jerking Archie off. Reggie's perfectly coiffed black hair is now wet and shiny as chunks of it are dangling over his eyes. With each thrust, Reggie's hair flies up and back down. Just as Reggie begins to climax, Archie bites down on his lip as Reggie slaps his ass with extreme force. After a minute of slowly thrusting to finish off, Reggie takes himself out of Archie. Reggie slowly continues to jerk off Archie as he gets down to his knees, flipping Archie over to sit on the couch.

Archie stares up at Reggie, sweaty and disheveled. Archie brings his hands to Reggie's hair and runs his hands through it, moving his hair back. Archie stops as he feels ready and grabs hold of the couch. Suddenly cum shoots out of Archie and flies into the air. The cum flies everywhere, splattering all over Reggie's chest, face, and hair. Reggie finishes jerking Archie off before he licks the excess cum on his penis. Reggie then stands up and collapses onto the couch next to Archie, where he begins wiping the cum off his six-pack and licking it off his fingers.

"We can't so long to do this ever again," Reggie says between breaths, giving Archie the smile he loves so much.

"A week is way too long to wait." Archie turns to Reggie and gets on top of him, running his fingers through Reggie's wet hair. "How about you go and clean your hair up and then we'll just have to make up for each day we missed."

"That sounds... " Reggie pulls Archie in to kiss him on the lips.


End file.
